Trust is Just a Word
by Animosity Heart
Summary: Working as an assistant at Uchiha Global was not what Hinata considered as a dream job. A year she only had to tough it out for a year. With the Prince of Brooding and an older brother that just won't leave her alone, she doesn't know how she's going to survive.


**AN: This is my first Fanfiction that I have written in a very long time. Hope you enjoy.**

**One : **If only looks could kill

Hinata sighed; she looked at herself in the mirror. She tied her hair up in a ponytail after realizing that it wasn't complying with her this morning. Pulling her eyes off the mirror before she found something else that she didn't like and picked up her jacket that lay on her bed. Straightening her navy blue pencil skirt, she tucked in the back of her white short sleeve shirt and turned around in the mirror. She walked barefoot through her small apartment on the lower Eastside of Kohonagakure. Gathering her purse and car keys she walked to her car. Hinata glanced up at the dark clouds forming in the sky and groaned.

"Shit, my shoes!" she cried, running back up to her apartment, scolding herself mentally.

Now she was going to be late, also on her first day of her new job. Nothing was going her way today. Climbing back into her car the indigo haired beauty sped out of the buildings parking lot and towards the building where she would start her new life.

Uchiha Global.

It wasn't the ideal job that she was looking for but it was something now that she moved to Kohona. This job could open up many doors for her, and all she had to do was stick it out for one year.

The rain started to pour down a soon as Hinata pulled into the Uchiha Global parking lot. Hesitating as she climbed out of the car she ran towards the massive buildings entrance, following the rest of UG's employment base into the lobby. She tugged at her wet hair, trying to make it look decent for her meeting with her new boss.

Hinata flashed her identity card to the guard at the door and walked through towards the front desk. A pretty blonde over enthusiastically directed her towards the elevators and she was told to go to floor number twenty. Hinata waited patiently as the elevator went up to the floor she wanted. The large doors opened to a red head with glasses that sat behind a desk, a fake smile painted on her face as she watched Hinata walk towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Uchiha" she said.

"Which one?" asked the red head, she looked at Hinata like she was stupid and obviously she was.

Hinata blushed a deep rose colour. How could she not know which Uchiha she was going to be working for? Putting her handbag on the overly sweet red heads desk, she started looking for the papers that her agent sent her last week. The indigo hime knew they were in there somewhere. This day couldn't get any worse she asked herself. First she forgot her shoes, second she looks like a drowned cat and lastly she didn't even know the person who she was working for.

There was clearing of a throat behind her but Hinata was too busy hunting through her overly large purse.

"Mr. Uchiha!" a startled cry came from the annoying red head.

Hinata suddenly turned around, her dark eyes wide. There in the lobby of the twentieth floor stood a very annoyed looking Uchiha Sasuke. His dark hair stood up from behind his head, making it look like he just woke up. He wore a fitted expensively cut suit, of course made by the finest tailor in the upper Eastside of Kohona Hinata noted as she studied the brooding man.

"Karin, is this my new assistant that the agent sent?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

Hinata suddenly blushed, not knowing why. Karin was also flustered, not used to being spoken directly by the gorgeous Uchiha prince. She stuttered over her words, forgetting how to speak.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Clicking out of her daze Hinata gathered all of her papers back into her overly large bag, slightly tripping over her heeled black peep toes. She walked right up to the ominous looking Uchiha, not too sure what to expect she held out her hand to give him a handshake.

"Nice to meet you , m…my name is Mimori Hinata, Hatake Kakashi sent me for the new assistant job" she said putting on her best smile. Hinata was glad that she only stuttered once through that whole sentence. He intimidated her so much.

Sasuke looked at the outstretched hand and ignored it completely. Hinata couldn't help but feel offended, not noticing that her soaking wet hair was dripping onto the clean floor. Sasuke gave her a once over, his eyebrow raised.

"Well it seems that Kakashi has a strange sense of humor" he said looking down at her, and with that he walked down the passage to what presuming was the way to his office. Clumsily she scurried after the tall figure, not wanting to look even more like an idiot next to him.

"This will be your desk," he said pointing at the glass-topped desk sitting in front of a very large office. There was a very hi-tech computer and a phone on the desk and nothing more. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you to keep it clean" he said directly to her and Hinata avoided his gaze. "You will be handling my appointments, meetings and whatever else I ask of you. This is my office; there is your phone and computer. Get to work." And without another word he disappeared behind a large wooden door.

Hinata let go of the breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding. "A year, I have to tough it out for a year"

* * *

**AN: I know that Hinata has a different surname, but it's part of the story :)**


End file.
